El Ruiseñor Enjaulado
by Yunuem23
Summary: -Sakura Kinomoto, eres la única heredera de tu padre y si no consigues un marido pronto, todo el negocio y esfuerzo de tus antecesores se perderá para siempre. -¡Oh Madre!, a mi no me interesan esas cosas... -Pues siendo la unigénita del Rey deberían.
1. Prólogo

**¿Alguna vez has escuchado la Fábula del Ruiseñor que fue encerrado en una Jaula de oro?**

 _Un día cualquiera, donde el Sol nacía entre las montañas y la primavera se olía nada más asomar el primer rayo de Sol, volaba por el azul claro del cielo, allí entre las nubes, como siempre, un lindo ruiseñor._

 _La lluvia cumplía su cometido, y hacía florecer todo a su paso, y llenaba todos los árboles de preciosas flores que se convertirían en frutos para la próxima estación._

 _Entretanto, sentada en una cama, casi desplomada, había una adolescente que estaba muy triste y desconsolada, y sus llantos, alertaron al volador haciendo que su curiosidad, casi le obligara a aterrizar. Éste, sin meditarlo siquiera, tomó dirección hacia la ventana de donde provenían los llantos y a la niña preguntó:_

 _\- ¿Qué te ocurre pequeña? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es por amor? -_

 _A lo que la niña respondió:_

 _\- ¡No lindo ruiseñor! Tan sólo estoy triste, y nada ni nadie consigue quitarme mi tormento. -_

 _El ruiseñor alentado, comienza a cantar una canción tan maravillosa, con un sonido tan excelente, que las lágrimas de la pequeña cesan milagrosamente._

 _\- ¡Tienes un don! ¡Un susurro parecido al de los ángeles! Es precioso como suena tu voz. ¡Por favor!... ¡Canta un poco más! - Y el ruiseñor para complacer a la niña, siguió canturreando por un buen rato, hasta conseguir dibujar en la cara de la adolescente, una linda sonrisa._

 _\- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!... ¡Muchas Gracias! ¿Podrías venir mañana otro rato? Me alegrará muchísimo volver a escuchar tu canción. -_

 _El lindo pajarillo, titubeó, pero no vio por qué no satisfacer a la pequeña._

 _Los días transcurrían y esa acción se estuvo repitiendo por costumbre, y el ruiseñor, al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, tomó la decisión de decirle a la niña a la mañana siguiente, que no podía seguir yendo cada día a cantarle a su ventana, pues estaba dejando de un lado, sus obligaciones como ruiseñor._

 _Un nuevo día amaneció, y el Sol asomaba tímidamente con sus primeros rayos para comenzar a calentar la tierra y darse paso en la oscuridad de la noche. Esa mañana, como todas las anteriores, el pajarillo fue a la ventana de la adolescente, pero esta vez no cantó... Se limitó a picotear el vidrio para llamar la atención de la pequeña. Ésta... Sobresaltada... Saltó de la cama muy alegre y sin dejar que el ruiseñor dijese nada, empezó a decirle:_

 _\- ¡Ruiseñor! ¡Ruiseñor! ¡Hoy estoy muy contenta porque tengo un regalo para ti! ¡Me hará muy feliz que lo aceptes! -_

 _El pájaro quedó perplejo y sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, dejó que la niña le enseñara su regalo. - ¡Mira esto! ¡¿No es impresionante?! - Mostrando una jaula de oro, tallada muy precisamente y con todo lujo de detalles._

 _\- ¡Acéptala por favor! ¡Así podré oírte siempre! Porque sin ti... Yo moriría con mi depresión. -_

 _El pobre ruiseñor sintió como estrujaban su corazoncito y cortasen sus alas al mismo tiempo... Aún así, este le respondió con una concisa pregunta:_

 _\- ¿Es realmente tu deseo, a pesar de saber cuáles son las consecuencias?_

 _\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ... - Mientras reía de la felicidad que le desbordaba. - Mientras tanto, el precioso pajarillo, sin que nadie le obligara, se introdujo en la jaula, y nada más entrar en ésta, sus ojos se tornaron tristes._

 _Los días pasaban y pasaban... Tan rápidos... Que la siguiente primavera asomó de nuevo en la ventana de la pequeña. La adolescente abrió los ojos, y sintió tristeza, así que como hacía siempre, le pidió al ruiseñor que cantara... Pero este, después de mucho tiempo... ¡No cantó!_

 _La niña enojada, se dirigió al pajarillo y entre falsos llantos le preguntó:_

 _\- ¿Es así como quieres verme? - A lo que el ruiseñor remedó:_

 _\- ¿Es así como quieres verme? - La pequeña quedó muda y recapacitó, pero mientras lo hacía, el pajarillo insistió:_

 _\- No me quedan fuerzas para seguir cantando, ni tampoco ilusión. Me la has arrebatado, por culpa de tu egoísmo._

 _\- ¿Así es como me agradeces el tiempo que te he ofrecido casa, alimentos y protección?_

 _-¡ Este no es mi lugar, y tampoco lo elegí. Tu me lo ofreciste y a pesar de saber las consecuencias, insististe en meterme en esta jaula!. -_

 _Y dicho esto, fue el pájaro quien derramó una lágrima..._


	2. Cap 1: Enjaulada

_**Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors o de Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicle no me pertenecen.**_

 **Capítulo 1**

 **ENJAULADA**

\- Sakura Kinomoto, no puedo creer que otra vez tengamos esta discusión. ¡Entiende! Eres la única heredera de tu padre y si no consigues un marido pronto, todo el negocio y esfuerzo de tus antecesores se perderá para siempre.

-¡Oh Madre!, a mí no me interesan esas cosas.

-¡Pues deberían! Sabes que tu padre no vivirá para siempre, y sé que, de alguna u otra forma, todo esto es mi culpa…

-¡Madre! no puedes culparte por haber concebido una mujer en vez de varón.

-Lo se hija, pero... ¿Entiendes por qué es importante para mí también? ¿Por qué insisto tanto?

-Si Madre...pero...es que yo...

-¡Basta! ¡Basta Sakura! No quiero oír más de tus excusas tontas y egoístas. Entiende que esto no se trata de tus sentimientos. Esto va mucho más allá.

-Madre, ¿Qué puede ser más importante? ¡Se trata de mi futuro y de mi felicidad! ¿Qué eso no importa aunque sea un poco?

-Hija, entiende que tú no eres como las demás chicas. Además, ¿Quien dijo que el amor es la fórmula para la felicidad?

-Pero madre...

-¡No! Ya he dicho suficiente. No trataré de seguir haciéndote entrar en razón. Ahora tomaré acciones y sé que tu padre me apoyará. Ya no eres una niña Sakura. Es hora de que te conviertas en una mujer y , que cumplas con tus obligaciones reales.

 _Dicho esto, me lanzó una mirada amenazadora, se levantó hecha una furia y cerró la puerta fuertemente. Sabía que cuando mi madre se proponía algo, no había quien se interpusiera entre ella y su objetivo. Ni siquiera mi padre, rey de Kuhn podría detenerla. Debía encontrar un marido para su obstinada hija de 20 años y no había fuerza en la tierra que se interpusiera entre una madre en busca de un nuero apropiado para su hija._

 _Los días pasaron normales desde que tuve esa plática con mi madre. Hasta llegué a pensar que al fin había dejado ir esa idea absurda de un matrimonio forzado… Hasta que lo vi entrar en la habitación. El más grande idiota de todo Kuhn: Sir Fye Nicholas Bernard. Y créanme que se ganó ese título. El muy idiota intentó propasarse conmigo y con mi amiga Tomoyo Moon cuando teníamos 15, ¡el mismo día y en la misma fiesta! Supongo que debido a ese ¨incidente¨que teníamos en común comenzamos nuestra amistad. Y por si fuera poco, después de ese día no ha parado de intentar convencer a mi madre de que el es el mejor prospecto para mi. Y lamentablemente mi madre parece creerlo. Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo he rechazado. Incluso ha llegado a darme lástima. Como por ejemplo hoy._ _Era una mañana como cualquier otra en el palacio. Los sirvientes y demás personal se ocupaban en sus labores diarias, su majestad el Rey Fujitaka Kinomoto, mi padre, se encontraba en una junta con sus consejeros tratando asuntos de economía y política mientras la reina Nadeshiko de Kinomoto, mi madre, se encargaba de todos los preparativos para el próximo gran evento del reino: la fiesta anual de disfraces de año nuevo._

 _Nada parecía fuera de normal hasta que..._

-Dejame tranquila pomposo idiota! PAFF!

 _Ese sonido sólo podía significar una cosa: Sir Fye Nicholas Bernard._

\- ¿Le has rechazado de nuevo?- _me preguntó Tomoyo, mientras peinaba su larga cabellera negra en el tocador de mi alcoba._

\- Así es.- _le contesté mientras me tiraba sobre la cama hundiendo mi cara en las finas almohadas de plumas de ganso y gritaba con todas mis fuerzas: -_ ¡IDIOTA!

\- Tu madre ha de estar hecha una furia.- _dijo calmadamente Tomoyo mientras peinaba una trenza con sus ágiles dedos._

\- Pues si le quiere tanto, que se case con él. No tiene ni una pizca de ingenio, es aburrido, engreído y un golfo de primera.

\- ¡Sakura!- _dijo mi amiga de una manera exagerada y llevándose las manos a la boca en sorpresa. Justamente tal y como mi madre lo hubiera hecho de haberme oído._

\- ¿Qué? Es cierto. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste la fiesta de fin de año cuanto teníamos 15?

-Ni que lo digas. Tengo una marca en mi puño de sus dientes.

-Y él una marca de mi puño en su nariz doblada. Pero ese no es el punto Tomoyo. Estoy harta de que mi madre me intente controlar. Ya bastante es haber nacido siendo la hija de un rey y no poder heredar el trono. Elegir a mi esposo podría ser la única decisión real que haga en toda mi vida.

-Bueno, en eso puedes tener razón. Se lo difícil que esto es para ti.- _mientras decía esto, Tomoyo puso su mano sobre mi hombro para darme algo de ánimo._

 _Yo sentía como si estuviera ahogándome. De por si las responsabilidades como princesa son demasiadas: estudiar modales, pintura, música, idiomas, política, estrategias de guerra, problemas sociales, y aún así_ _esperaban que buscara a alguien con quien compartir el resto de mis días sin tomar en cuenta mi felicidad. Me levanté y grité por la terraza de mi alcoba:_

-¡Sé que está ahí en alguna parte. Sé que ambos estamos bajo el mismo cielo, contemplando las mismas estrellas y observando la misma luna. Solo hace falta encontrarnos.!

-Woow... *suspiro* Eso fue… lo más cursi que he escuchado hasta ahora jajajaja. - _Tomoyo comenzó a retorcerse de risa en mi cama inconteniblemente._

-¡No te burles Tomoyo! Lo digo en serio… Solo necesitamos la oportunidad de encontrarnos.

\- ¡Sakura por favor! No lo tomes tan en serio. Ya no tenemos 15 años. No puedes creer en eso del amor verdadero y en el cuento de "y vivieron felices para siempre".

\- ¿Y qué me dices de lo tuyo y Kurogane?

\- Pff! Eso fue sólo un amor de verano. No he vuelto a verlo desde que nos mudamos aquí. Y de eso ya vienen siendo 5 años.

\- Pero tu corazón aún palpita apasionadamente por él, ¿o me equivoco?. - _le dije de manera sarcástica._

\- ¡Oh vamos! Tal vez ya este casado y lleno de hijos. Además, ¿vas a decirme que nunca tuviste un amorío de adolescente?

\- Pues a decir verdad... Si.

 _Tomoyo se cayó de su asiento mirándome sorprendida. Se acercó muy lentamente y me dijo llena de coraje y sorpresa:_

-¡¿Y nunca me lo dijiste?! - _Dijo esto zarandeándome de los hombros como una loca. -_ ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? - _parecía que estaba muy ofendida._

 _-_ No fue nada en realidad. Era un chico con el que jugaba cuando niña. Como sabes no cualquiera se me puede acercar, pero como él era sobrino de un duque, amigo muy cercano de mi padre, pasábamos prácticamente todo el día juntos. Fue hasta que cumplí 13 años y tuve que marcharme un tiempo a Inglaterra y Francia a estudiar. Cuando regresé nadie supo darme razones de él, aunque su tío de vez en cuando venía a hablar con mi padre. Pero lo único que me dijo era que se encontraba con su madre en el pueblo, en las afueras del reino. Como no tengo permitido salir, ya jamás supe de él.

-¿Y te enamoraste de él? - Tomoyo como siempre con sus preguntas fuera de contexto.

\- Bueno... era una adolescente y él fue el primer y único chico con el que pasé momentos agradables. Me veía como cualquier otra persona. No recibía ningún trato especial solo por ser la princesa. Podía ser yo misma cuando estaba con él.

-¡¿Y cómo es que nunca lo buscaste?! Tal vez el podría ser el príncipe azul que has estado esperando.

\- Por favor Tomoyo. Como tu dices, tal vez ya esté casado y lleno de hijos. Han sido 7 años que no se nada sobre él. Además, no sabemos si aun siga en Kuhn.

-Pues mi querida y estimada amiga, eso será fácil de descubrir.- _Sonaba muy confiada en lo que había dicho._

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-En dos semanas será el gran evento de fin de año. Tengo algunos contactos de mi padre que podrían ayudarme a investigar el paradero de tu chico misterioso y ¡tal vez!aparezca en la fiesta! Ser la hija de un vizconde tiene sus ventajas de vez en cuando. ¡Oh Sakura! Será maravillosamente romántico. Tu y el hombre de tus sueños juntos, ocultos bajo las máscaras, escondiéndose de todos los presentes en el jardín, sin nadie a su alrededor, para que juntos, solos puedan finalmente dar rienda suelta a su pasión desenfrenada con la luna como testigo de su amor de juventud, y finalmente...

-¡Basta Tomoyo! - _típico_ _de mi amiga el dejarse llevar por las emociones del momento._

 _-_ Ashhh... que poco romántica. Bueno, y a todo ésto, ¿cuál es el nombre del misterioso amante de su majestad, la princesa? - _dijo sonriendo de una manera pícara y haciendo una reverencia exagerada._

 _-_ Estas loca de remate si crees que te lo diré.

\- ¿Ah si? Entonces tal vez me dé el gusto de decirle a su majestad Nadeshiko que Sir Fye Nicholas Bernard y tu se ven a escondidas de todos para ocultar su tan obvia relación de odio-amor. Solo que eres demasiado tímida para aceptarlo y estás en un estado de negación. ¿Tal vez agregue que ya han pensado en... no sé... casarse? Y que yo he sido testiga de todo. - _Esa era la Tomoyo que yo conocía. Siempre obtenía lo que quería a como diera lugar y tenia una impecable don para hacerte creer que todo lo que ella decía era verdad._

\- No te atreverías...- _Oh si que podía..._

-Pruébame.

 _Dios.. en que lío me había metido..._


End file.
